


Hang Your Stocking Next To Mine

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gen, Scerek Holiday 2016, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: He should have just said 'no thanks' when Scott invited him. He didn't need or want to be a charity case. He was perfectly content to spend the holidays the same as he did every other year, by trying his best to ignore them all together until they were over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scerek Holiday 2016 on tumblr.
> 
> Not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes.

Derek had stood staring intensely at the front door of the McCall's home for several moments wondering what the hell he was doing there. He threw a look back over his shoulder to where his car was parked in the driveway. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn back. He could just get in his car and text Scott with some excuse. He was certain his presence wouldn't be missed that much – if at all. Derek was sure that the offer for him to spend Thanksgiving with the McCall's was only given out of politeness anyway, rather than any true desire to have him there. Either that or it was done out of pity. After all, the holidays were a time for family and friends. And it was no secret that Derek Hale was in short supply when it came to both, so it was hardly a great leap to assume he didn't have anything better to do.

He should have just said 'no thanks' when Scott invited him. He didn't need or want to be a charity case. He was perfectly content to spend the holidays the same as he did every other year, by trying his best to ignore them all together until they were over. Had it been anyone else making the offer Derek wouldn't have had any trouble declining, but he was finding it increasingly—and frustratingly—more difficult to say 'no' when it came to Scott McCall.

Especially when the younger werewolf was beaming that sweet, earnest smile at him, and saying how much they would love to have Derek join them. So, instead of respectfully declining, words of agreement came tumbling out of Derek's mouth before his brain could stop them.

Sighing, Derek turned his head away from his car, resigned to the fact that it was too late to escape, and finally knocked on the door. He had barely rapped his knuckles against it twice before the door flew open, and a brightly smiling Scott was greeting him.

“Awesome, you made it! Happy Thanksgiving!”

“Uh, yeah. You too,” Derek muttered. He mentally kicked himself, realizing that, of course, Scott would have been aware the moment Derek had arrived, that he would have sensed him before he even got out of the car. Which meant he knew Derek had been just standing on the porch like an idiot for nearly five minutes. _Great_.

Scott didn't let on however, and Derek was thankful for that at least.

“Come on in!” Scott stepped out of the way and Derek shuffled inside.

“Ah, Derek! Happy Thanksgiving. I'm glad you could make it!” Melissa McCall came bustling around the corner, echoing her son's sentiments as she wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist. She beamed up at him, and Derek realized where Scott had gotten his smile from.

Derek forced his own lips upward in return. “Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. McCall. Thanks for having me.”

“It's our pleasure,” she assured, giving Derek's arm a small, friendly squeeze. “And, please, call me Melissa.”

Derek nodded. “Sure. Melissa.”

“Oh, hey, what d'ya got there?” Melissa nodded down at Derek's hands, bringing Derek's attention to the all but forgotten bottle of wine he was holding. Despite Scott having assured Derek that he didn't need to bring anything other than himself, Derek hadn't felt right about showing up completely empty handed.

“Oh, uh, this is for you,” he mumbled, extending it toward her.

Melissa accepted the bottle with a smile, eyes lighting up as she read the label. “Ooh, fancy.”

“Yeah, it must be. I didn't even know wine came in anything but boxes,” Scott remarked, eyes twinkling and a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips as he teased his mother about the cheap stuff she usually drank.

“Oh, hush,” Melissa scolded lightly, giving her son a playful shove and rolling her eyes.

“Thank you, Derek,” she said, looking back at him with a smile. “This was very thoughtful. And I'm sure it will go great with dinner. Speaking of which, I should go check on it. It should be ready soon, so come on in and make yourself at home. And you,” she turned toward her son pointing a finger at him, “where are your manners, young man? Take our guest's coat and show him into the living room. Just because you can turn into a wolf doesn't mean you have to act like you were raised by them.”

“Yes, ma'am!” Scott said, rolling his eyes to his mother's back as she retreated down the hall

"I saw that!" she called without looking back. Scott shook his head then turned to Derek once his mother disappeared around the corner. 

“So, can I take your coat?”

“Sure.” Derek shrugged his leather jacket off his shoulders and handed it to Scott.

“I'm guessing you remember where the living room is,” Scott said, gesturing toward the room in question. “You can go on in while I put your coat away. We have the parade playing on TV, but you can change it if you want. If you wanna watch football or whatever.”

“The parade's fine with me,” Derek said.

Scott smiled. “Cool. I'll be back in a minute. Like my mom said: make yourself at home.”

 

***

 

Things went better than Derek would have imagined over dinner. Other than a couple of bumps here and there, conversation ran smoothly, and he actually ended up enjoying himself.

“Dinner was amazing, Melissa,” Derek said, not for the first time, as he helped Scott's mom clear the table. Scott had gone upstairs to do… something, Derek wasn't sure, but an occasional thump sounded overhead from what Derek supposed was the attack. “And thanks again for inviting me.”

“You are very welcome. We loved having you.”

“Found 'em!” Scott's voice shouted, followed by the sound of his footsteps trundling back down the stairs. He appeared a moment later with several boxes loaded in his arms, stacked up so high his head was obscured from view.

Derek rushed over and took the top cardboard box marked 'Christmas decorations' from Scott.

“Thanks,” Scott said, his face appearing with a smile.

“No problem,” Derek murmured.

“Oh, great, honey. Why don't you go put that stuff in the living room, then come back and help finish cleaning up and will get to that after,” Melissa suggested. “Derek, you wanna stick around and help us trim the tree?”

“Yeah, stay,” Scott said. “Please?”

“Uh…” Derek stammered, looking back and forth between mother and son's hopeful smiles. “Sure, why not.”

 

***

 

“Nice work, boys,” Melissa complimented as she stood back and admired the now decorated plastic tree placed by the window. “Now all that's left to do is light it up. Scott, you wanna do the honors?”

Scott smiled and plugged in the string of lights wound around the tree, illuminating it in a soft glow.

Melissa sighed happily, smiling. “There. Now I think that's every- Oh, wait! Almost forgot about these.” She pulled out two stockings from the box. One green with _Scott_ written neatly across it in red, the other red with _Mom_ scrawled out in green with the messy, lopsided handwriting of a young child. She took the stocking and hung them on the banister. “Okay. Now we're done.”

“Er, actually, not quite,” Scott said. Scott looked over at Derek. “I'll be right back.” He crossed the room and sprinted upstairs.

Derek caught Melissa's eye and she shrugged.

Scott came back down less than a minute later, holding a small white box in his hand, a little bigger than the kind that a tie might come in. He held it out to Derek.

“Here.”

Derek's brow furrowed as he reached out and took the box. “What…?”

“Just open it,” Scott urged, eyes bright.

Derek thought it was a bit odd that Scott would be giving him a Christmas gift so early—or at all for that matter—they had literally just finished Thanksgiving. Shaking his head, Derek lifted off the top of the box. He blinked, staring down at the silk, dark crimson stocking with _Derek_ embroidered down the length of it in gold. He looked back up at Scott, mouth open, but finding no words to say.

“So,” Scott prompted. “What do you say, should we hang it by the others?" 

Derek noticed he had a lump in his throat and coughed it away. “Um, yeah…okay,” Derek agreed, still a little stunned.

Scott lifted the stocking out of the box and hung it up next to the one with his name on it. “Just so you know, this means that you are now obligated to come back for Christmas." 

A chuckle rumbled out of Derek's aching chest and he smiled. “Yeah, I think I'm okay with that.”

 _Okay_ , Derek thought as he gazed at the stocking with his name on it hanging next to Scott and Melissa's like it belonged there, like  _he_ belonged there, _maybe it was kind of nice having people to spend the holidays with after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I tried. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
